english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jess Harnell
Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Ironhide in Transformers and Wakko Warner in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2007) - Announcer (ep36), Band Member#1 (ep36) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Boy Band Germ#2 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#4 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#5 (ep70) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006) - Bear Kid (ep4), Crocodile (ep4) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alien Singer (ep4), Fred (ep31), Fred Spinatra (ep41), Tourist (ep12), Wakko Warner (ep65) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Roger (ep3), Scary Terry (ep2) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Ringo (ep9), Waitress (ep9) *Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Cedric, Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Sir Gilliam, Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33), Woodsman (ep22), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Elders (ep59), Gnome (ep59), Townie#1 (ep59) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Buster (Singing Voice) *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Modern Major General (Singing Voice) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Buzz Blister, Film Director *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Policeman *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Brett Jeremy, Pan 'Movies' *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cedric, Additional Voices *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Michael Molten-Lava Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gyobu Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Prince Charming Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo (2002) - Creature Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Merlin *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Horace *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#4, Plumber, Skidd McMarx *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Tharpod Elder, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Parrot, Smuggler, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Parrot, Smuggler *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Parrot, Pirate 1, Smuggler, The Plumber *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Darth Maul, Gungan Bolo Trooper, Hannoon Soldier, STAP Driver *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - IG-88, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stam Reath *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Czerka Patrol Guard, Mercenary (Manaan), Republic Soldier, Swoop Racer *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Gran Thug, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Wounded Naboo Soldier *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Piecemeal Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (41) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:American Voice Actors